


王氏双子的爱人 62

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 6





	王氏双子的爱人 62

62

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

迷迷糊糊间，肖战觉的唇被冰凉柔软的东西覆盖住，肖战舒服的主动蹭着那个冰凉的东西，觉得怎么也蹭不够，直接张开了嘴，把那个让自己舒服的东西带入了口中…

王一博没想到肖战那么主动，摸着肖战的脸，舔了圈他的唇，“这可是你勾引我的。”说完，就夺过了主动权，舌头顶开了半张的嘴唇，勾出对方的舌头含进口中共舞…  
“嗯嗯…啊……嗯啊…”肖战睁不开眼睛，觉得氧气在被掠夺，但又觉得好舒服，不知觉的，把手伸到自己的裤裆处，隔着裤子自己摸起了肉棒…  
王一博放开肖战的唇，肖战被嘬肿的嘴唇微张，大口大口呼吸着，麻木的小舌头也露出了一个舌尖，王一博看的兽欲全起，起身脱了自己的衣服裤子，又握住肖战自慰的手，一起揉了两下小战战，“乖，我帮你把裤子脱了，脱了撸更爽。”  
肖战顺着本能反应拿开了小手，顺从的随着王一博的动作，抬起腰，让对方更方便把自己裤子脱下来…  
双方全部赤裸相见，王一博又一次的压在肖战身上，伸出舌头轻轻舔了下肖战露出的小舌尖，顺着唇，滑倒颈部，深深吻住了对方的喉结…  
“嗯……啊啊…啊哈…”男人的喉结向来敏感，被王一博这样含在口中吻着，肖战紧紧的搂着对方的身子，手指不停抚摸着对方的后背，寻求更多的安慰…

王一博的头不停的往下滑，挺立的乳尖早已被手指揉捏的需要更多的爱抚…  
肖战感觉乳尖被温热的东西含入，快感让他抱紧了王一博的头，抬起身子想得到更多…  
肉棒早就硬的开始冒水，双腿抬起，后穴空虚的想往上勾住王一博的肉棒，却只能摩擦着对方的蛋蛋…  
王一博和肖战的肉棒被两个人的身体夹住，一个胸被玩弄的很爽，不停的扭动着身体，一个是敏感的蛋蛋，被两片屁股蛋夹在中间摩擦着，爽到不行，也扭动起了身子…

肉棒与肉棒的摩擦，快感与快感的相撞…  
“啊啊…肉棒要化了……哈啊……啊啊啊…”肖战搂住王一博的腰，想让肉棒被身体夹的更紧…  
“哈……我要不行了……啊啊…紧一点……啊……在紧一点…嗯……啊…紧一点…要来了…啊……啊啊啊——”

…………

满身是汗的肖战被王一博架起双腿，淫荡的身体已经不用做扩张，湿润的后穴就能接纳一个巨根的挺入…  
王一博把肉棒顶在肖战后穴摩擦着， “真是淫娃，什么都没做，就湿成这样了…”  
肖战不满的哼唧着小嘴，“嗯…别摩了…好痒……嗯～”  
王一博笑了笑， “看来丹丹没有喂饱你呢，下面这张嘴饿的，摩几下就把我肉棒搞湿了…”  
“嗯…啊啊……”肖战听不清外界的声音，他只想凭本能让自己燥热的身体舒缓下来…  
王一博的龟头也渗出了水，看了看床边点燃的香薰蜡烛，又看了看肖战…  
“肖战，我是王一博。”  
说完，卜滋一声，把肉棒插进了后穴里…

“啊啊……哦…哈……啊…好舒服……啊……”肖战觉得前列腺被坚硬的肉棒一下一下顶的直逼高潮，欲仙欲死的快感充斥着脑神经…  
“嗯嘶……”王一博拍了拍肖战屁股， “真会吸…呼……真是爽啊……”  
“呜呜……啊啊啊…别……啊哈…嗯啊啊啊……”肖战被干的肛门周围，大腿内侧都被淫水打湿，床单上，俩人交融处，流下了一片爱液的痕迹…  
王一博掐住肖战的脖子，猛然的激吻对方…随着抽插速度越来越快，肖战露在外面的肉棒也越来越硬，龟头的水大量溺出…  
“啊啊……哦…嗯……啊啊啊啊——”

两股精液同时射出，一个射在了肚脐上，一个射在了温暖的肠壁里…

——————————

“夏之光，你疯了！你要休学去芬兰？！”好友怒视着一个长得软绵绵的少年…  
“我太想战战了！”  
“话说，你和肖战到底谁在上谁在下？”  
夏之光脸蛋泛红， “瞎说什么呢…我和战战就拉过小手，没确定关系，也没有你想的那样……不过……只要战战愿意，上下都不是问题，看他。”  
好友翻了个大大的白眼…  
夏之光看着肖战父母给的肖战在芬兰‘工作的公司地址’，傻傻的笑了～


End file.
